Borg Camlann/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Use the Short Blade's advanced jump (combined with aerial square attacks to stay airborne) and advanced step effectively to evade Borg Camlann's attacks while concentrating your own attacks on its front legs. Successive attacks to this part can also send Borg Camlann into a Downed state. When enraged, shift your attacks to the upper body or the unbound shield as Borg Camlann's defense on the front legs will significantly increase. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Try to outflank the target by either dashing though or circling around it and attack the tail whenever you get a chance. You can also spam impulse Edge on the target's shield to unbound it. Once unbound, the shield will be more susceptible to all blade attacks which will make the battle easier for you and your allies as well. The tail's defenses will increase while Borg Camlann is enraged, leaving you with unbounding and attacking the shield as your only option during this time. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Position yourself close or under Borg Camlann and block its attacks using advanced guard before attacking. Once an opportunity to attack arises, focus on the hind legs as it's weak to crush attacks and successive attacks to this part can also send Borg Camlann into a Downed state. Once downed, shift your attacks to its needle and back to the hind legs once it gets back up again. Your strategy will change while Borg Camlann is enraged since its hind legs' defenses will significantly increase. During this time, shift your attacks to its unbound shield. If the shield is not yet unbound, evade Borg Camlann's attacks and lure it into walking towards you by staying at mid to long range. Once it faces and starts walking towards you, ready your charge crush and unleash it on the needle once it gets close. *''Elemental:'' Elemental attributed blades are not very effective against a Borg Camlann but its parts have a slight weakness to freeze and spark attributes. When using blades with high freeze and spark attributes, aim for its mouth. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Shoot freeze or spark elemental shot/laser bullets at the mouth or upper body to deal mostly critical hits and make Borg Camlann flinch. You can also use Borg Camlann's own Aragami bullets against the parts mentioned above as they are very weak against pierce type bullets. Borg Camlann's upper body will be even more susceptible to pierce type bullets while it is enraged. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Aim your freeze or spark elemental bomb/radial bullets at the hind legs or the shield to yield above average results. Try to unbound the shield as fast as you can so it will become weak against blade attacks. The hind legs' defense against crush type bullets will increase when Borg Camlann is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Using freeze or spark elemental bullets will slightly increase your damage against Borg Camlann's body parts. Attacking the mouth with freeze or spark elemental bullets will yield better results than the rest. *''Rage Indicator:'' A yellow light is emitted at the intersection of the tail and the needle. *Borg Camlann's speed will noticably increase. *Front legs will have increased defense against melee pierce and sunder attacks. *Hind legs will have increased defense against melee and bullet crush attacks. *Tail will have increased defense against melee sunder attacks. *Upper Body will have decreased defense against shot/laser type bullets. *''Shield:'' Using crush type bullets and/or Impulse Edge can easily unbound this part. Concentrated normal melee attacks can also unbound this part eventually. *''Front Legs:'' Pierce type Short Blades are your best bet in unbounding this part. *''Needle/Stinger:'' Crush will make it a short work. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Borg Camlann by continuously attacking the following parts: **Front Legs using any Short Blade with a high enough pierce attribute. **Hind Legs using any Buster Blade with a high enough crush attribute. *They usually stagger when their needle and mouth are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Borg Camlann will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when its needle gets stuck on the ground after an attack or when it's in a guarding stance. *You can easily evade its tail spin attack by timing your jump. *Its quick jump attack will be sealed when inflicted with bind. *Borg Camlann's have average auditory and visual senses. When it's eating, it will occasionally look at its sides so attacking from these angles will reveal your presence. *Borg Camlann's shield will have increased defense during its guarding stance. *Try to avoid a direct hit from its needle as it is Borg Camlann's most powerful attack. Attacks: *Defense: Will raise the shield, which increases it's defense upon doing so. From this it can deploy either a Rush or a Pierce move, or on higher ranks a Tail Spin. *Rush: Employed after Defense. Will charge forward from a defensive position. *Pierce: Raises tail and slams it down in front of itself. This move can be performed even without Defense. *Tail Spin: Raises its left legs shortly befor performing a 360 degree spin with its tail. Starting Rank 4, this can be launched from Defense too with faster startup. *3 Stabs: Raises tail and stabs in front of itself. The order of the stabs are middle, left front, right front. Hitting the ground also generates shockwaves. *Spinning 3 Stabs: A variation of the move, where it raises its front legs and spins forward and in 180 degrees before performing a 3 Stabs. *4 Stabs: Raises shields briefly before starting a flurry of 4 stabs in front of it. Starting from the right side and going counter clockwise in front of the Aragami. Emits small shockwaves upon impact and the final stab can become stuck in the ground, making it try and retrive it for a few seconds. *4 Stabs diagonal: A variation of the 4 Stabs, where it starts attacking on the left side and goes clockwise diagonally. *Jump: Attempts to jump at you. Getting hit in the air will knock you down. *Needles: Drops the front legs on the ground and launches a salvo of Needles at you from the top of it's torso. *3 Way Needles: Similar windup animation for Needles, but this time it fires a salvo in a cone form in front of itself *Homing Needles: Similar windup animation as the Needles, this time 3 shots will be fired diagonally up before they are homing in on target at the apex of their height and then coming down. This move only homes in on the top of their flight path, so you can move away and be safe. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 Notes:*G. Shield refers to Guarded Shield or when Borg Camlann has its shields up. *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) status for its duration. *The Borg Camlann's (Unbound) tail has a different sunder defense attribute when it is Enraged. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation